This competitive renewal application for five years represents the third iteration of the UR-NIMH CRC/PE, an endeavor based in the Departments of Psychiatry, Neurobiology and Anatomy, and Neurology of the University of Rochester School of Medicine and Dentistry. We seek to understand the emergence or expression of behavioral abnormalities in the elderly. Fundamental to this research effort is a commitment to a developmental point of view, where we propose that changes associated with aging can be understood in their fullest only from a life-course perspective, appreciating bow neurobiological, medical, psychological, and social factors varyingly contribute to the expression of disease, illness, and dysfunction at different stages of life. Our center is multidisciplinary, including psychiatrists, psychologists, and laboratory neuroscientists. We have five goals, including: (1) promoting and conducting multidisciplinary clinical and laboratory research; (2) maintaining and strengthening the academic setting that supports clinical research in geriatric populations; (3) coalescing and coordinating the variety of programs present in the University that deal with behavioral disorders in the elderly; (4) continuing our education and training efforts; and (5) continuing the growth of the CRC/PE through a self-critical process. These are distilled into four broad CRC/PE aims: (1) to achieve and maintain excellence in clinical research; (2) to achieve and maintain excellence in relevant laboratory neuroscientific research; (3) to effectively bridge these two distinctive, complementary approaches to understanding behavioral disorders in the elderly; and (4) to effectively train and support young investigators who seek to pursue academic careers.